


New World

by Slugable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Godstiel: Cas as God, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the new God and rules the heaven, Sam is the new Lucifer and rules the Hell and Dean is the new Eve and rules the Purgatory.<br/>Collage from season 5-6-7-8</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World

**Author's Note:**

> God!Castiel, Mother!Dean, Boy King!Sam  
> Collage

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/slugable/49397653/2238/2238_original.png)

**Solo:**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/slugable/49397653/2518/2518_original.png)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/slugable/49397653/2623/2623_original.png)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/slugable/49397653/1822/1822_original.png)  



End file.
